True Love & Harmony OneShot
by iilovefallingstars
Summary: Love that was thought to last a lifetime ended too quickly. In the end, their love met once again and lived on...R&R xxx


_True Love & Harmony_

_**Authors Note: I don't own anything except this plotline, other than that everything else is owned by JK Rowling =) xxx**_

_It was a hot summer's day, the sun was blazing down on all below and you could feel a slight breeze that complimented the sunny sky. Two people were sitting under a tree near the river and in the distance you could hear birds singing like they were in love but all of that was suddenly broken by the sound of a young girl's voice, her voice sounded sweet and delicate but it's also sounded like she was shouting, at a boy or maybe just trying to get his attention, soon she got it and Hermione and Draco were having a nice conversation about how their seventh year would turn out to be and how their love had grown stronger now when they return to school soon, this conversation got interrupted by a girl, who had such a high pitched voice it made people appreciate tone deaf cats._

"_Draco, Draco, is that you," said a shrill voice that came from over Hermione's shoulder as she said this Draco had a confused look on his face. "What! Have you forgotten me already? It's me Pansy, remember?"_

"_Pansy" yelled Draco "Oh! My! God! How have you been, i remember you getting taken out of school last year, are you going to be coming back for the final year? You're looking good since the last time we spoke, remember"_

"_Yes! I do remember and calm down, and breathe" said Pansy in a happy tone, she then turned to see Hermione staring at her as if she was from another planet and she gave Pansy a worthy Malfoy scowl as Pansy was outrageously flirting with her boyfriend and she didn't like that. At this moment Pansy spoke and dragged Hermione out of her murderous thoughts and listened to what was being said to her "Oh! Mudblood"_

"_Don't you dare ca-" Draco started in such a voice neither Pansy nor Hermione had ever heard him speak in. the reason being he was never given a reason to be this mad but he was cut short by Hermione. Hermione thought it would be best if she intercepted before Pansy wasn't standing._

"_Actually Pansy, it's Hermione and I'm his girlfriend" said Hermione correcting her "And what are you?"_

"_His Ex," said Pansy and this just made Hermione smile triumphantly as she established the fact that she is the girlfriend and Pansy is the ex._

"_Well that's enough chatting for you girls," said Draco quickly "we best be off Pansy, right Hermione"_

_Shortly after being dragged by Draco, Hermione arrived in front of her house and she gave Draco a look which meant she was mad at him. "Hermione, wait….." shouted Draco but it was too late, Hermione was already walking through her front door when a voice came out of nowhere, came the same shrill voice Draco had heard before, but this time the voice was much more quieter._

"_Draco, what is the matter," said Pansy in a sympathetic voice "did you to have an argument with Hermione"_

"_Let me guess it was about me, right?"_

"_Yes it was actually," said Draco in a sad voice._

"_Well, I think it's for the best," said Pansy in a happy and enthusiastic voice "I think it's best if you just forget about that Mudblood"_

"_WHAT?" Draco spoke in absolutely insulted voice. "How dare you, Pansy, "that Mudblood" How can you call her that? "That Mudblood" has a name," said Draco in an angry voice. It was the same anger which Hermione and Pansy had never seen in from him and this frightened Pansy to no end._

"_I'm…." began Pansy but Draco cut across her_

"_Her name is Hermione and she is my girlfriend"_

"_Wait a minute there Draco, she just broke up with you, or have you just forgotten that"_

"_No! I have not forgotten that Pansy, and we didn't break up that was just my mistake and now I'm going to fix it," said Draco and with that Draco left Pansy standing there with a shocked expression on her pale face. _

"_Draco wait, I'm sorry" yelled Pansy as Draco walking off, but her words didn't seem to have an effect on him and he just kept on walking, not soon after that Pansy was left standing there all alone, thinking "Now the fight for Draco truly begins, as they say, all's fair in love and war__.__"_

_Soon after talking to Pansy, Draco arrived in front of Hermione's house. He had a feeling, a feeling he had never had before. He felt strange but at the same moment he felt a sudden excitement come over him. As he stepped onto her front garden he suddenly felt like people were peaking from out of their windows and all eyes were on him. As he reached the front steps, he suddenly felt nauseous as he was about to take his relationship to the next level. He rang the doorbell, and he waited and waited to what he thought was an eternity. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Hermione, all dressed like she was waiting for Draco to come and then she spoke, but not in her usual delicate voice but in a rather harsh tone, "What do you want?" she said._

"_Well I came here to …." started Draco but suddenly he couldn't finish as he felt his throat go dry and he felt something stuck In it but still he plucked up the courage to carry on and finish what he was saying, "Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry Hermione, you were right I should of told you I had a girlfriend and I'm sorry but you have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours not hers or anybody else's just yours"_

"_Apology accepted," said Hermione in what seemed a cheery tone "and I'm sorry to, for over-reacting, it's just that I didn't know how to take it in and well I'm sorry"_

"_Apology accepted," said Draco in a happy voice. "Do you want to go for a midnight stroll, Hermione?"_

"_Sure" replied Hermione, and off they went down the road and on a lovely moonlit stroll across the park and down by the river, where you could sit and just look up at the stars. You could feel a slight breeze amongst the moonlit sky. As they walked to their favourite spot by the river they held each other's hands and sat down beside an old oak tree, there was silence then finally Draco spoke "Hermione"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well I still want to talk to you" Draco got up and walked over to the river bank and he grabbed handful of stones and started throwing them into the river. As each stone touched the rivers surface, Hermione stepped towards Draco even more slowly each time. When she finally reached Draco she put her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. As soon as this happened Draco dropped the stones and he took Hermione by the arm and there they stood under the moonlit sky, hand in hand. After a moment which felt like a lifetime Draco spoke but it wasn't his normal casual and calm voice, it was a soft and delicate voice "Hermione……. I Love You. Yes Hermione its true," said Draco in a confident voice. Hermione had a shocked look on her face, but that soon changed as she was happy. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I never had the courage or guts to tell you how I felt about you."_

"_I, I, I Love you, too," said Hermione in the same confident tone, Draco said 'I LOVE YOU'._

_So as they sat back down by the old oak tree, Draco had an idea and he told Hermione to close her eyes and turn around and she did just that. As he carved something into the bark of the old oak tree, he told Hermione to count to 30 until he had finished and that's what she did "1……2…….3…….4……..5…..." she counted._

"_Nearly done, just hold on for a few more minutes Hermione," said Draco as he carved something into the tree. "There done," said Draco in a pleased tone "You can open your eyes now" and that exactly what she did. She turned around and there carved into the old oak tree was a love heart with the names 'Draco & Hermione, 4eva'._

"_Oh," said Hermione "It's beautiful"_

_As they walked you could see the moon reflecting on their faces, as they walked hand in hand. Hermione started to shiver and Draco said "Here, Hermione" and he took of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, she just looked lovingly at Draco's face which in some areas was highlighted by the moon. Off they went, walking arm linked, down the moonlit lane, back to Hermione's house. As they arrived in front of Hermione's front door Hermione handed Draco back his jacket and she was about to go inside when Draco grabbed hold of her hand and brought her closer to him and said "What about my goodnight kiss?"_

"_What? Draco do be serious" said Hermione_

"_I am serious" replied Draco. He brought Hermione closer to his own body. He was so close to Hermione he could smell the perfume she was wearing. He was so close he could hear Hermione's heartbeat in rhythm with his. He was so close he could hear Hermione breathing uneasily. The wind was blowing Hermione's hair in her face and she was struggling to get her hair out of her face, finally she gave up but all the time she was fighting with her hair she was oblivious to Draco who was watching her. As she gave up, Draco reached out to her and as the harshness of his hands touched her the softness of her cheek she looked up and saw Draco moved the strand of hair that had been annoying her. Draco then ran his hand through her silky hair and soon realized she was looking at him. Hermione just stood there looking into his hazel eyes. 'His eyes which lead to his soul' was she was thinking while looking into his precious eyes. She felt time stop, she wished she could stay in his arms forever because she felt safe in his arms; she felt like nobody could hurt her. Soon she felt something soft touch her lips, she instantly knew it was Draco's soft lips touching hers. She didn't resist, she just kissed him back passionately, and she closed her eyes to embrace the moment even more, she could feel all her problems dissolve the minute Draco kissed her. They kissed for what felt like an eternity but they were interrupted but Hermione's mother. She opened the door and coughed which startled Hermione and Draco. Draco then turned to face Hermione who was still blushing. He went close to Hermione, it looked like he was going to kiss her again but instead he whispered in her ear "That's what I call a goodnight kiss, babe." Hermione started to giggle. Draco turned and started to walk away from Hermione's house and Hermione just ran to her bedroom, nearly knocking her mum over who was standing at the door. As Draco was walking to his house he touched his lips and started to smile and carried on walking and as Hermione ran to her bedroom, she jumped on her bed and started smiling._

_The next day's weather didn't change; it was still a hot summer's day, with the sun blazing down on all below. Draco and Hermione were still smiling from last night's kiss. They both got up and started to get ready as they were going to meet, still smiling all the way. As Draco was walking to Hermione's house he decided to go to the flower shop to get her some flowers, her favourite kind, red roses, so he cut through the park but as he was walking he saw Pansy sitting there on her own. Draco went over to Pansy and said in a calm and caring voice "Pansy, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Pansy answered all the questions that Draco threw at her._

_Meanwhile, Hermione was waiting for Draco to arrive at her house so they so they could do go out dinner, but it had been at least 20 minutes and Draco hadn't shown up, or text saying he was going to be late. Hermione was freaking out. Meanwhile back at the park Draco was getting ready to leave when Pansy suddenly said "Draco wait" Draco turned around "I need to borrow your phone please, it's really important" asked Pansy "I need to text my mum and tell her where I am or she will be worried"_

"_Sure," said Draco warily, while holding out his phone._

"_Thanks," said Pansy with a mischievous look on her face and with that she took his phone and started texting, but as she was texting she had a strange look on her face, it was a sly yet cunning look."Here" she said, after she had finished using Draco's phone. _

"_Thanks," said Draco while taking a hold of his phone. Back at Hermione's house she had got a text and it was from Draco's phone. Hermione was starting to calm down now as she started to read the text. The text read 'Hiya babe, sorry I am late. I have a surprise. Come and meet me outside in the park, in about 5 minutes and you will see why I am late. Take Care xxxx.' As soon as Hermione finished reading the text she rushes out of her bedroom with an excited expression on her face but as she ran out of her room she knocked her mum over__.__ As Hermione was running she heard thunder and it soon started raining, in her mind she thought a thousand things but all she wanted to do was go to Draco. Meanwhile back at the park Pansy was sitting too close to Draco and Draco was oblivious to Pansy's intentions. As Pansy moved closer to Draco, her plan was ruined as it started raining and Pansy got up in a shock as her make-up and clothes were getting soaked. Draco felt sorry for her so he took his jacket off and place it on Pansy's shoulders, and Pansy saw through the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione running towards them and Pansy took advantage of this fact and went closer towards Draco, she, moved closer and closer, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. As Pansy moved closer to Draco, he had a confused expression on his face; soon Pansy was close enough to kiss Draco and that exactly what she did. As her lips touched Draco's, Hermione's face was shining with tears that came trickling down from her eyes. Hermione walked a few steps but hesitated as Draco pushed Pansy away from him and he stepped back from her. In his mind he was thinking how could Pansy do that? They were best friends and she had just betrayed their trust. Draco was standing there with a shocked expression on his face, Pansy was glancing over his shoulder. Draco went to see what Pansy was looking at and he spun around so fast he nearly knocked himself over. There stood Hermione in the rain, who was still shocked by the sight she had just seen. As Draco took a step closer to Hermione she backed away slowly and began run. Draco tried calling her from behind her but it was too late, she was gone, into the distance. He turned around to find Pansy standing there with a sly yet cunning smirk on her face. Draco felt like smacking her. He could rip that expression off her face, but instead threatened her. He broke up his friendship with her. Pansy reacted immediately and soon her own eyes filled with tears, these tears weren't of betrayal but tears of pain, pain from the fact that she lost Draco forever. _

_There was a silence which is broken by Draco "How could you Pansy?" asked Draco, but Pansy just stood there. "Hey, I'm asking you a question. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Draco was now yelling at Pansy who just broke down and fell to her knees. _

"_I...I…I…" started Pansy but she was interrupted by Draco who had a look on his face, which Pansy had never seen before._

"_What 'I...I...I...' You have just ruined my……" started Draco but he couldn't take it anymore, he just had enough with Pansy and he turned away from her and started walking into the distance. Pansy was left there in the rain, on her knees soaked and crying. Meanwhile Draco was wondering the street thinking to himself if he should go to Hermione's house and explain but then immediately he threw that idea out of his head and he just thought he should give her space to calm down, and he just walked home thinking about Hermione and all the good times they had__._

_Meanwhile Hermione was now at her house and she was on the way to go to her room, her hand touched the shiny metal handle of her doorknob but she was stopped just as she turned it. She heard a voice, a familiar voice. Hermione turned around and found her Harry standing there with a towel in her hands. Hermione just walked towards him and hugged so hard she didn't want to let go, instead she just broke down in her his arms._

"_Hermione, what's the matter?" Harry asked_

"_Oh, Harry, you were right. He… cheated… on… me..." said Hermione, crying as she said it._

"_Who?" asked her Ron whilst coming out of the kitchen fuming but with one look from Hermione her mother instantly knew, she let Hermione cry her sorrows away while telling her them what she had witnessed._

_The next day as Draco walked to Hermione's house he felt like he had a knot in his stomach. He felt like something bad was just around the corner and the feeling wasn't going. As Draco kept on walking he reminded himself about the kiss, he shared with Pansy and how she must be feeling right now, or how she must of felt after he threatened her, but as he tried to concentrate on the bad points about last night, he suddenly remembered how the kiss felt. He suddenly remembered how soft her lips were, how smooth and gentle they were, but he immediately threw that thought of his mind as it was her fault he had to go through this again. Her fault he had to apologize to Hermione again for something that concerned Pansy. Draco was going through a lot as he was walking to Hermione's house. He was thinking of what he will say and how he would beg if she didn't listen. As he was walking to Hermione's house he walked past the park where it all happened. He stopped to take it all in, the pain he had caused Hermione and the temper he had unleashed on Pansy. He soon took all the previous event of last night in and carried on walking. He soon reached Hermione's house and he knocked on the door, but no-one answered, so he knocked again and this time someone answered. It was Hermione's mum, she was holding boxes and Draco was confused. He was about to ask something but soon felt like he lost his voice, shortly after staring at Hermione's mums face for at least 5 minutes which felt like a lifetime he found his voice and said "Hi… Is Hermione at home?" As soon as Draco asked this, Hermione came rushing down the stairs and she stopped half-way, and her Harry heard her and looked at her, but he didn't make it obvious. Hermione was saying no, she was waving her arms and shaking her head and Harry understood._

"_No sorry she has gone out"_

"_Do you know when she will be back?" asked Draco hopefully._

"_Sorry I don't she has gone out to get some boxes," he said in a harsh tone in his voice "You see we are moving, because…" and Harry struggle to carry on the lie as he didn't know what to say, thankfully Draco understood they were leaving and he went into his own state of shock_

"_Moving?" said Draco looking shocked. "She can't move, she has to finish school soon remember…you knew we were going to start our last year together and…and…no she can't mo-" Draco was at a loss for words now but this didn't matter now._

"_Well like Harry said, we are moving so if you don't mind…shove off because we are busy Draco" Ron intercepted the conversation and ended it short and from the look on his face Draco knew not to argue. Draco thought he must be learning from Ginny for a quick second, that was until his mid started to process the fact that Hermione was leaving._

"_No, it's ok" and with that Ron slammed the door in his face barely missing Draco's nose. This left Draco outside in shock. Hermione then thanked her Harry and Ron and went back upstairs. As Draco started to walk down the path he tried to get over the shock. He suddenly stopped. He stopped and looked up at Hermione's bedroom window and there she was, standing there crying. The knot which was in Draco's stomach tightened as he felt so much love for her, which was overcome by guilt and pain. Draco just kept walking and walking and then apparated. When he reached his own house he just went up to his bedroom and walked towards his bed and started staring at a picture of Hermione and he then in an instance broke down, he just collapsed on his bed and started crying. In his mind he was thinking, how he lost his love, how he betrayed her and how he hurt her._

_The next day Draco woke up but he didn't feel any better, he thought all the event of the past two days were a dream but he got over that thought instantly. He bathroom and got changed, but all time he was thinking of ways to get Hermione back, or ways to try and stop her from going. When he finished getting ready, he tried to get a hold of Hermione but she never picked up her phone each time he rang her. He got the feeling she was never going to forgive him, as he made too many mistakes in the past. Draco decides to go out for a walk, to try and clear his head from his unsuccessful events. As he is walking he spots Hermione sitting alone on a nearby bench in the park. Draco stands there thinking for a few minutes if he should sit down next to her or not. He decides to with his gut and he slowly walks over to Hermione. Hermione on the other hand is in deep thought and she is oblivious to Draco and her surroundings, she is just sitting there alone, with her thoughts. Draco coughs and it obviously has an effect on Hermione as she jumps, she soon realizes that Draco has sat down next to her so she gets up and starts walking, but as she walked past Draco, he grabs her hand, tightly. _

"_Draco let go of my hand" she said, without looking back to face Draco, but Draco doesn't listen he just holds on to her hand like it's a lifejacket. _

"_No, why should I when you never answer any of my calls?" asked Draco, now sounding serious_

"_Why should I answer your calls?" she said now in a timid voice "after everything you did." This angered Draco even more now, he pulled Hermione's hand and she turned around and bumped into Draco's chest. She loved this feeling, she wanted to feel this every day, she wanted to be close to Draco all the time again but as she got closer to Draco instead of this closeness she longed for she could only see Draco's betrayal. A few minutes later, Hermione broke free of Draco's grasp and she turned her head to wipe her tears, so Draco couldn't notice but Draco did notice and he turned Hermione's whole body to face his. She was now looking at the floor trying her level best not to look into Draco's beautiful hazel eyes. Draco longed to see Hermione's face, he longed to hold her in his arms. He missed her smell, her touch everything about her he missed. He then hugged her and he tightened his grasp around her, he didn't want to let go of her, and he didn't want to lose her, he felt her heart skip a beat as did his. Draco was thrown out his thoughts as he soon realized Hermione was now struggling to break free. He let go of her but just as she was going to walk away he yet again grabbed a hold of her hand._

"_I'm sorry Hermione" he said, timidly now with a touch of sadness in his voice._

"_So am I" replied Hermione "It's… over." Draco immediately let go of Hermione's hand and he just stood there in shock watching Hermione run as fast as she could. Tears were coming out of his eyes now; he didn't even get a chance to explain what happened. He just started walking. Meanwhile Hermione ran to her house and as she ran to her bedroom she just collapsed by the bed, she emotionally had been through too much, just to be in Draco's arms again had added to her pain. It made it harder for her to forget him and everything about. His smell, his soft touch, his muscles, the way his heartbeat, beat the same rhythm as hers. Meanwhile as Hermione is trying to forget Draco, he on the other hand is drinking in a bar. He is drinking like there is no tomorrow, in his mind he thinks this is the only way to get Hermione out of his mind. As he is drinking his sorrows away, Pansy comes and sits next Draco, who is oblivious to this, until Pansy comes and stops him from drinking next glass of whisky. _

"_What? Who did that? Oh, it's you Pansy. What do you want?" said Draco, showing no sign of enthusiasm._

"_I saw you come in and I saw you drinking too much and I thought since I put you in this state I should at least help you get out of it" replied Pansy._

"_Sure you did, Pansy I know your game, now just leave me alone" said Draco, sounding serious. Draco then got up and started to walk, half way to the door Draco started to stumble and he fell, Pansy immediately went to help him but he shock her off as soon as she touched his arm. _

"_Draco, at least let me help you get to your car" said Pansy._

"_Fine, but after that you leave me alone, got it?" asked Draco._

"_Got it, now come on" replied Pansy. As she took Draco to his car she was stopped by the hotel guard._

"_Where are you two off to?" he asked._

"_Home, why is there a problem officer" replied Pansy as Draco was out of it. _

"_Yes, no-one is allowed to drive in this weather" he said and as Pansy was looking outside she, saw torrential rain the guard said "and that includes you two, you will have to stay in the hotel for tonight."_

"_Thanks officer" said Pansy. She took Draco to the reception desk and she asked for one room, she took Draco to the room and in her mind she was thinking this is the last part of her plan. As they walked to Pansy was thinking that if tomorrow morning she tricks Draco into thinking they slept together tonight and she then says she is pregnant, then he will have to marry her. What a plan she told herself, what a plan. So as Draco stumbled into the room Pansy closed the door with a sly and devious look on her face. Meanwhile Hermione and her mum were already on the plane and all Hermione could think about was Draco and how they spent their last few minutes together. How she longed to see him again one last time._

_The next morning Draco woke up with a splitting headache but that was the least of his problems her then saw Pansy sitting on the floor with her head on her knees, crying. "What are you doing here?" When she didn't answer he knew instantly what had happened and he then slowly went to the end of the bed and asked Pansy why she is crying._

_Pansy wiped her eyes and said "I'm crying because……… I'm preg.... pregnant, Draco" but with the look on her face she wasn't but Draco didn't know that he was too busy being in shock._

"_Preg…. Preg…. PREGNANT?" yelled Draco in shock._

"_YES, PREGNANT" said Pansy, but she didn't say it in her usual voice she was now yelling just like Draco._

"_WHAT?" Draco yelled still in shock._

"_Yesterday night Draco" she said in a timid voice "You were drunk and… What will my parents say Draco, I'm only…" she trailed off and started crying again._

"_Shut-up and let me think" said Draco. "How about an abor…" but he soon trails off after looking at Pansy' face and he knew that wasn't an option._

"_Well there is something" said Pansy now looking more like her usual cunning self. "How about we get married?"_

"_What?" now he was sounding even more shocked, he was sounding like this was the last straw, like he had finally become… his father, which to Draco was the worst possible thing. "Married?" But one look from Pansy soon made Draco change his mind. "Well……" started Draco but his thought soon moved onto Hermione and her forgiveness, which in his opinion would never happen, he gave a second thought to Pansy because he thought this was genuinely his fault and not hers at all. "Ok" _

"_Great" Pansy said. In her mind she was thinking her plan had worked; now Draco is hers forever. Meanwhile, Hermione and her mum had just landed in America and they were on their way to their new home. On their way, Hermione could not stop thinking about Draco and all the good times they shared but there was one thought Hermione had a tough time forgetting and that was Draco's betrayal, but each time she had thought about him she had always overcome that thought and always remember that the good times overcome the bad. _

_4 months went by and back at Draco's and Pansy's house they were getting ready for their marriage. Pansy was still her usual devious and cunning self while Draco always seemed to be in his own little world, perhaps it was because his and Hermione's 4 month anniversary was coming up. It was 4 months since Draco confessed his love to Hermione and it was 4 months since she left from his life and him from her life. Meanwhile Hermione was remembering Draco a lot while she was in America, there was not a single day when Hermione didn't remember Draco, and sometimes it was for a few minutes or sometimes hours. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep or just stay up all night long, looking at old photos. One day Hermione had enough and her, Harry and Ron moved back to the west side of London, their home, where the order and the Weasleys and their old friends were happily waiting for them. Meanwhile back at Draco's house, he was being called down to the ceremony. As he walked down the stairs all he could think about was Hermione, he wished he was marrying her instead of Pansy. As he stood at the altar at his house which was the venue for this "wondrous" wedding, he waited for Pansy to come down so they could start the wedding. Hermione on the other hand was stuck in traffic and she asked the driver to hurry up as her life depended on reaching Draco and just being with him. Pansy came down with all eyes on her from the stairs as she had gotten ready upstairs in her own private suite, people knew about the baby and why this marriage was taking place but still everyone gave Pansy and Draco their blessing as this was for the best, not only for the couple but for the baby too. As Pansy started down the aisle she could see Draco waiting, whilst they were both oblivious to the fact that Hermione was just entering his house. As Pansy had reached Draco she handed her bouquet the maid of honour who had turned out to be Millicent, but they were both still oblivious to the fact that Hermione was now getting closer and closer. As Pansy and Draco were holding hands ready to begin their "happy" marriage, Hermione had no just stepped into the room where the wedding was taking place. She stopped dead in her tracks and the smile that was on her face was now wiped away and she was left in tears. She asked one of the guests, who turned out to be Blaise, what's going on but she already knew the answer, she just hoped she was wrong, he replied by saying Pansy and Draco are getting married because Pansy is pregnant with Draco's baby. This was too much for her, and then the Blaise asked Hermione for her name and she replied in tears "Her… Herm… Hermione… My names… Hermione"_

"_Are you staying?" asked the Blaise but one look from Hermione he knew she was not. "Do you want me to tell the "happy" couple that you stopped by?" Asked the Blaise, but it was too late Hermione had turned around and was heading out the door and the Blaise took this as a yes because deep down he knew Draco was meant for Hermione and the fact the he despised Pansy also played a factor in his decision. He was a slytherin after all, and seeing Pansy alone was perfect for what she had done. He knew from a long time ago Draco and Hermione were perfect for each other and he was pissed at Pansy for ruining their lives and true love. Meanwhile as Hermione fell to the ground outside Draco's house she silently sobbed, she soon pulled herself together and she started walking but not to her house, she started walking by the river where she and Draco once shared a passionate kiss. Back at the house Draco and Pansy took their vows and they were now married. _

_2 days later Draco had found out Hermione had come to the wedding and she left in a hurry. Draco was now angry because he had found this information out from none other than the Blaise, Blaise, Hermione had been talking to, he also found out that the Blaise had told Pansy and Pansy kept it a secret from him and Draco was marching to Pansy to find out why she had kept it a secret. As he was walking towards Pansy, Pansy got a phone call; it was from her mother. Soon Pansy told her mother everything, how there was no baby and how she tricked Draco into marrying her. "Oh, sorry I have to go now, take care, bye" said her mother and with that he hung up the phone on Pansy. Pansy then turned around to go downstairs but instead she got a tight slap across the face, and it was from Draco himself._

"_What was that for?" asked Pansy no standing there in pain. "Why did you slap me?"_

"_That was for not telling me Hermione came to the wedding and this………" and Draco slapped Pansy again but this time Pansy fell to the ground "… is for lying about the baby and tricking me into marrying you"_

"_What? How did you find out about the baby and about Hermione" asked Pansy now sounding shocked more than ever._

"_Well to answer you first question I heard the whole conversation you just had with Blaise and to answer you second question I found out about Hermione from one of our Blaise" said Draco. "SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT PANSY?" yelled Draco."You have just ruined my whole life. I knew you were trouble from the beginning. I should have trusted my instincts. Thanks to you I have lost my one and only love and thanks to you I………" started Draco but he couldn't take it anymore, he just had enough with Pansy and all her lies. Draco just headed out the door and her left Pansy on her knees crying. Draco started walking in the direction of Hermione's house, as he got closer to her house it started to pour down with rain. As he reached Hermione's front door he found it was already open, so he walked in. As he walked into the main living room he found everyone wearing black, everyone was dressed as if they were at a funeral. As Draco walked towards the group of people huddle together at the front and noticed they were the following: Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, the Weasleys, the rest of the order and others. Draco walked to the front of the group and he saw a picture, he instantly knew this would be a picture of the poor person who died. As he reached over to look at it, he found out that the picture was of Hermione. As he went closer to the picture he felt someone pull him back. Draco turned around and suddenly he felt a hard punch across his own face. He looked up and found Ron was the person behind the punch. _

"_Get out" he said in a cold and harsh tone. "GET OUT," he was now yelling at Draco, to get out of her house. Harry on the other hand was staring at Draco with such a cold and malice look that Draco flinched at the harshness emitting from his eyes. "Because of you my daughter killed herself; the police found her body by the river 2 days ago and guess which river that was…." Ron said, he was in tears and on his knees now, unable to speak further as he mourned his best friend's death. This was the first time Draco had seen Ron breakdown like this, it made him feel like shit. In the end after processing what Ron was saying, Draco knew what river he was talking about and all he did was stand there looking at Hermione's picture which was covered by a ring of flowers. Suddenly Draco was knocked out of his thought by Ginny who started yelling at Draco again. "IF YOU DIDN'T BREAK HERMIONE'S HEART THEN SHE WOULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW, THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT. SHE WAS GOING TO VISIT YOU THE DAY WE CAME BACK, WHICH WAS 3 WEEKS AGO, SHE TOLD US SHE LOVED YOU AND SHE WANTED YOU BACK, BUT INSTEAD YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM US. I HATE YOU FOR THAT. NOW GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE NOW." Draco didn't need to be told twice, he got up and walked out of the house. He was now crying uncontrollably and as he walked past the park, to where he lost the love of his life, he was feeling even guiltier than the last time. As he collapsed by the old oak tree he looked up and written on the bark of old oak tree was a love heart with the names 'Draco & Hermione, 4eva' and Draco just sat there with his head on his knees crying, as he had lost the love of his life forever._

_Epilogue_

_2 Months later…_

"_Harry…Harry" Harry was in such a state of shock that he couldn't hear Ginny's voice calling out to him. That was until she came up behind him a snatched the Daily Prophet out of his hands so she could see was he was so intently fascinated about._

"_OMG... No… What...Why... When? What's…? Umm what's going to happen...? Happen now…? No... This can't be happening now… No" she choked out. This shocked Ginny unbelievably and things rarely shocked this strong sharp witted Gryffindor. She thought at first she was wrong, well this is what she hoped but she decided to double check and read again what had shocked enough to render her completely incapable of speaking a consistent sentence together which makes sense. THE HEADLINES READ: "DRACO MALFOY, HEIR TO THE MALFOY EMPIRE, SON OF LUCIUS AND NARCISSIA MALFOY, WAS FOUND DEAD IN A MUGGLE PARK AND THE BODY IS JUST RECOVERED NOW" as she read the article it stated: "Draco Malfoy was found dead 2 months ago in a muggle park. The body is said to be recovered now because due to the war in the midst of everything, wizards from the ministry were reluctant to send out people to find the missing persons body when he was reported missing by his mother. Soon the minister agreed thinking they wouldn't find anything but oh! Was he wrong? Yes he was. NOT ONLY DID THEY FIND HIS BODY BUT THEY FOUND HE COMMITED SUICIDE. The reason behind his suicide is said to be due to the death of his love. We know who his love was; it was the late HERMIONE GRANGER. (to read about her death read the previous issue of the Daily Prophet issue no' 91018 "THE DEATH OF UNFORGETABLE GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS & ONE OF THE TWO BEST FRIENDS TO THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, HARRY POTTER") the wizard coroner spoke of Draco's untimely death. He was quoted to have said "he committed suicide the day after he found out of his loves death, we can tell this due to the age of his corpse, sorry to be frank, also he died whilst sitting under a tree which marked their love…" (to see a never before seen picture of this marking turn to page 3 for further information) at the moment Draco's parents haven't been able to give a statement but we offer our condolences to the family. To read more about his death turn to page 2, to read how Draco turned to the light side alongside his family turn to page 5..." Ginny had read and re-read enough of the article to know not to read any more because of the distress and pain it would cause her, she had always been a fan of Draco and Hermione and she was one of the few people who would now be hurt that two wonderful people have now left this world, so instead she threw the Prophet across the room. It missed Ron as he entered the room followed by Luna, Neville who were holding hands and Lavender who came and sat by Ron after he came to Harry._

"_Hey mate, I guess you head…bloody hell! Who would have thought…poor bloke" Ron said as he gave Harry a manly pat on his back which gave Harry reassurance._

"_Yeah who would have thought…but…he…he did look a mess at Hermione's funeral" Neville stated._

"_Yeah I know what you mean…it's still a shock though" Ginny commented_

"_Guys….at least now they will be together" Luna said frankly, everyone nodded their heads in agreement_

"_I'll go make us some lunch then" Lavender stated and with that she started to leave, leaving the others in her wake as they came to terms with what had just occurred._

"_At least they will be together….at last they will carry on in peace" Harry called out, loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Leur amour vrai sera enfin en harmony…their true love will at last be in harmony"_

_THE END_

_Thank You =) xxx_


End file.
